The present invention relates to a steam-pressure reduction valve for cooling steam and for reducing its pressure and having both a valve housing with an intake for the hot steam and an outlet for the cooled and pressure-reduced steam and an adjustable control unit with a cold-water pipe and cold-water exits positioned between the intake and the outlet and determining the cross-section of the steam passage.
A steam-pressure reduction valve of this type is known from German Pat. No. 1 945 035. Its control unit is a reduction cone that allows steam to flow between it and a valve seat according to its stroke setting. Cold water is subsequently injected into the steam.